A Trip to the Past Chapter 2
by Tangy Angel
Summary: Find out what happens after Naomi gets put on the Enterprise.


TITLE: A Trip To The Past Part 2  
ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!!   
So don't sue cause you won't get anything out of it  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: *What people are thinkning*  
  
Naomi pulled a quick smile. She quickly hit her com badge. "Naomi to Voyager."  
She paused for a moment. "Naomi to anyone who is receiving this, please respond."   
"Who are you?" asked Captain Jean-Luc Picard.   
"I'm Naomi Wildman from the starship Voyager," she answered proudly as any captain's  
assistant would.   
"You're not a Q?" asked Doctor Beverly Crusher.   
"No!" answered Naomi. Naomi started to panic. *What if they don't believe me?*  
Naomi thought. Then she decided to tell the truth. "But I was sent here by the Q, that you  
know, son."   
"Captain we must be..." started the chief of security Lt. Worf but Picard raised his  
hand to cut him off.   
"I know," he replied softly.   
Naomi got up and walked over to the Captain. She held her hand. "You're Captain  
Jean-Luc Picard right?" she asked as he shaked her hand.   
"Yes I am," he answered.   
"And you're Commander William Riker, Lt. Worf, Lt. Commander Data,  
Counsellor Deanna Troi, Doctor Crusher and you're Lt. Commander Geordi LaForge,"  
she said as she pointed to all of them.   
"How do you know us?" asked Data.   
"I'm from the future. I was born on a ship called Voyager," answered Naomi.  
"But...I...don't...."  
"But you don't what?" asked Counsellor Troi.  
"I don't think I should tell any more," answered Naomi.   
"What don't you think you shouldn't tell us any more?" asked Troi again.  
*They don't call her a counsellor for nothing* thought Naomi. "Well I might look  
like I'm just a kid but I do know things like the Prime Directive." When Naomi got no  
response, she continued. "All I can say is that I'm telling the truth and I'm here on sort of a  
mission."  
"A mission?" questioned Worf.  
"Just exactly what kind of a mission are you on?" asked Riker.  
"An important one," replied Naomi. "A really important one."  
"Naomi, are you hungry?" asked Troi.  
"Kinda."  
"Captain request permission to take Naomi to Ten Forward and then to the quest  
quarters," replied Troi.  
"Permission granted," said Picard.   
Counsellor Troi got up and took Naomi by the hand. "Come on," she said.  
After they left the others were still wondering and suspicious about Naomi. Finally  
after another twenty minutes Captain Picard dismissed the senior officers.   
  
At 19:00 hours Naomi was settled in her new and hopefully temporary quarters.  
Before Counsellor Troi had left her she promised to talk with Captain Picard about giving  
Naomi a tour of the ship. Suddenly there was a flash of light and young Q was standing  
before her. "Q!" she exclaimed.  
"How are you doing?" he asked.  
"I don't think the senior officers believe me and I miss Voyager already. How is my  
mom doing?"  
"Not that good," answered Q. "You see I couldn't freeze Voyager in time so that  
they wouldn't notice you were missing because then we would have been found out. Your  
mother is very worried about you. The crew is trying to find you." Naomi looked like she  
was about to cry. "But don't worry," said Q. "I won't let anything happen to you and when  
you go back to Voyager I will explain everything to Captain Janeway."  
After Q left Naomi fell asleep and dreamed of being back on Voyager playing with  
Neelix.  
  
Meanwhile back on Voyager the senior staff was in a meeting. "She couldn't just  
have vanished out of thin air," said Captain Janeway. "What did you find?"  
"Naomi didn't leave the ship by a transporter or shuttle," replied Seven of Nine.  
"There was no sign of any intruders in ships sensors," said Tuvok.   
"Captain I don't think Naomi Wildman is still on Voyager," replied Harry Kim.   
"But if she isn't on Voyager," said Tom Paris. "Then where is she?"  
Captain Janeway was very worried. *There has to be an explanation* she thought.  
"Keep looking," ordered Janeway. "Dismissed." 


End file.
